


Everlasting Love

by blondedtimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondedtimes/pseuds/blondedtimes
Summary: AALIYAH CALDERON, comes from the one of the richest and wealthiest families of the Wizard community. With vast riches, and access to luxury, of course comes the ambition, and cunningness to have and be greater which places her in the house of Slytherin. She meets the Boy Who Lived at Diagon Alley in her 1st year and from the on a rivalry between the two blooms. Being good friends with Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins who despise Harry as well, she never questions her actions or dislike towards him. However, when an incident happens like a Domino effect everything changes.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Seamus Finninigan, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	1. Dreamt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !HARRY POTTER AND OWN CHARACTER!  
> The way the story is structured and the chronological order skips the first half of the Order of Phoenix and it starts in Christmas Break but they have two or three days left till it ends. I won’t follow along the way the story as it in the original book and some character development changes will happen. Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> ....................So the story begins.....................

Snow continued to fall as Aaliyah Calderon walked to where her Aunt Vivian and Uncle Martin lived by. She had to speak to them urgently, but then as she passed the familiar children's park, she saw four boys who looked about her age, hitting someone who was on the floor. Her first reaction was to ignore the scene altogether and continue walking, but deep down she knew it would be wrong. So she ran up to them.

" Hey leave the person alone!" She yelled and they all turned to a look at her. One of them laughed and was about to attack her as well but she had the leverage of speed. She punched him hard enough and he fell on the snow covered ground with a thump. The rest of them left in cowardice. She looked over at the person they were beating up and a gasp left her mouth.

Covered in blood, and bruises forming in his face, with his hair all over the place, a lightning scar was evident over his temple. It's Harry Potter. She touched the side of his neck, to see if there was a pulse at least. It was faintly beating, so for once in her life she felt even more grateful that her Uncle is a Doctor from St. Mungos. She grabbed him carefully from the ground and much to her surprise, he didn't weigh as much. He of course groaned softly, and she would've chuckled at the thought of how ridiculous this all looks to be. Aaliyah helps the person she dislikes the most in Hogwarts.

More fortunately, her relatives home was a 5 minute venture. She knocked the door, and her Aunt Vivian opened the door merrily then with a shocked look as she saw the bloodied mess of Harry Potter. Once Uncle Martin heard the commotion, he immediately began his work. In 20 minutes or so, the Boy Who Lived, was sleeping soundlessly in bed with bandages across his face and abdomen.

Aaliyah, sat down at the table with huff taking a sip of hot tea.

" What happened?" Aunt Vivian asked.

" I was walking towards the park to get here, and then I saw four boys kicking and beating him to a pulp until I intervened shortly." Aaliyah continued to take small sips and her Aunt Vivian still looked aghast about the situation.

The next morning befell, and Aaliyah's Aunt made breakfast for a whole village practically. She asked her nicely, if Aaliyah would be kind to bring up Harry Potter breakfast. Aaliyah, at first, wanted to protest the idea altogether. However, as she was walking upstairs to the guest room she had no say. She walked inside, and saw that he was still sleeping, so laying the breakfast plate on the lamp table was much suitable.

Not until, Harry awakened with a dramatic gasp.  
He looked over at his surroundings and they made eye contact. Being the clutz he is, he fell on the floor.

" What am I doing here?" He asked bregugendly as he stood up in embarrassment.

" You were beaten up in the park" Aaliyah replied back coolly. Then Harry's thick eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Then his eyes drew a glare of anger. He recalled the visuals of it all too well.

" Fucking Dudley," he muttered and Aaliyah's ear perked up. " Who's Dudley?" she asked in curiosity.

" He's unfortunately my cousin that I live with alongside his parents who are my only living blood relatives who believe I'm a freak show." He went along. Aaliyah's shock was apparent even though she always believed Harry Potter was a git he didn't deserve physical abuse by his own bloody cousin.

" Well they're right you are a freak show," Aaliyah looked at her manicured nails as to try to at least lighten the conversation.

" Oh, shut it Calderon." Harry tried to hide his smile, but couldn't. Even if the Slytherin girl damn insulted him any chance she could it was her brutal honesty that amused him.

" Look, Potter one day they'll regret ever treating you foul, but for now I suggest eating a good healthy breakfast that my Aunt made that'll perhaps hopefully make you feel better," Aaliyah didn't know why she was trying to be civil with Harry but she sympathized with him. Her family lineage isn't 100% pure blood, so therefore she's met distant relatives who make her feel inferior because she's a witch.

Harry then looked over at the food laid in a plate and his mouth watered at the sight of it. Aaliyah didn't try to hold her laugh and she was about to leave him be, he was gracious enough to give words of gratitude her way which stumbled her a bit.

Aaliyah was in the kitchen eating her own breakfast when Harry ran downstairs and gave huge embraces to her Aunt and Uncle which surprised them. He left not before he bid his goodbye.

" What a lovely gentleman. Are you and him?" Aunt Vivian suggested and Aaliyah almost choked on her sausage. Uncle Martin laughed.

" He's a pain in the arse. He soaks up the attention as usual." Aaliyah bit back.

Her Aunt Vivian gave her an unusual smile.

" You sound just like my sister. Your Mother when she first met your father, she hated him. I will tell you this, the way your parents dislike one another for years and then they get married and had you was a plot twist indeed. Then again, your Uncle called it. He believed through that fine line, well with love there is a possibility."

Aaliyah was lost for words. They way her parents have always been affectionate and loving since she was still young and as of now, it's all peculiar that they detested each other before.

" Your Aunt is right. So I wouldn't be surprised if you and that Potter bloke end up hand in marriage." Uncle Martin interjected. To which Aaliyah wanted to cover her ears and the prospect of ever marrying a brute such as Harry Potter.

Then the conversation began seriously as Aaliyah asked if it was true in fact that the Malfoy's were working again for Voldemort. She heard it from her grandmother who took too many sips of wine at Christmas. She didn't want to ask her parents because she knew as they're top notch officials in the Ministry, they would keep that information from her.

Aunt Vivian confirmed the answer by changing the subject. Aaliyah left their house as she stayed over because her parents were going to be on a business trip to Paris, and she hated being alone in that huge massive house she calls home sometimes. She arrived hearing the soft laughter of both her parents. So she walked upstairs to her room and slumped in bed. In three days, she'd be going back to Hogwarts from Christmas break. The thought of having to study for OWL exams coming up in a few months made her want to cry.

She realized she hadn't even bothered to Owl her friends lately. Marina was in Mexico with her parents, so having to Owl was out of the question as her own owl, Athena hated flying far. Blaise, hates to Owl and if he does is rare. Draco well she's been avoiding him but then again it's to not piss off her parents who disliked the Malfoy's specifically Lucius.

Aaliyah's eyes looked over as she heard a knock at the door. Her Mom gave her a warm smile as she entered.

" How was today." She sat down in bed. " My aunt and uncle told me that you and father disliked one another." Aaliyah looked over to see the reaction of her mother and it was in fact priceless.

" We..... did. Your father and I have known each other since Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw. We just always found a way to rile each other up and as we saw each other again as adults working in the Ministry we put our childish antics aside but that didn't work so fast until well eventually we fell in love." Aaliyah's mother looked at her daughter and then tried to hide the discomfort. Truly, she didn't want her daughter to know of that. At first she hated her husband before they dated or married.

" I see you haven't Owled to Draco." She looked over at the two letters that were on her desk table. Aaliyah, didn't know to respond to any of them without at least telling the truth.

" Honey, I dislike Lucius, but I believe that Draco is far more like Cissy in some ways. But just because his father is a Death Eater doesn't believe he'll be influenced and if he does.... the poor boy wouldn't have a choice." Aaliyah's mother stood up from her seating position and gave her a quick peck on the forehead not before she left her bedroom.

Aaliyah and Draco are good friends. They’ve been since their 1st year at Hogwarts. It was difficult to keep up with the friendship because he hated her best friend, Marina Serrano. What Blaise told her though almost made her yell like a fan girl. Draco likes Marina but he’s too prideful to admit that. Aaliyah always had a feeling the two had a weird tension. Longful gazes and abrupt endings to the conversation. She wouldn't be surprised if they got together.

So she decided to write to him.

I'm sorry if I haven't been able to write my family has kept me occupied with the holidays and now that they've ended I've been in my own world just relaxing.

A.C.

She touched the feathers of her owl Athena, and that was her cue to send the message. In 10 minutes, she received the message back.

You're a terrible liar. Just admit, the only reason you didn't even want to see me at the Manor is because of rumours.

D.M.

She huffed out loud in frustration.

No I'm not lying. I have been busy these holidays with my family as I believe you have been as well. Also yes I know but the rumours but I don't care.

A.C.

It was like a back and forth conversation that poor Athena looked as if she was gonna collapse. He didn't respond at all or Athena may have lost the letter as she does sometimes. Tiredness swept over and she slept for hours.

The next few days passed by quickly and she was already sitting down in the compartment right next to Blaise and Marina. Draco arrived minutes later with Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

" Oh, finally no Pansy," Marina sighed in happiness. Blaise chuckled, and Aaliyah tried to hide her snort. Draco of course rolled his eyes.

" I didn't see any sign of Potter thankfully" Draco drawled out. Aaliyah was grateful at least, ever since she helped him out she hadn't mentioned it to anyone really. If she did she would be ridiculed for it most likely with the exception of Marina and Blaise.

Are you sure you and Potter aren't dating?" Blaise replied back to which everyone began laughing except the scowl set on Draco. He hit Blaise upside his head and then they began wrestling on the ground playfully.

" Boys" Marina looked over at Aaliyah and they smirked.

" How was your Christmas" Marina smiled warmly at her. " It was okay how about yours" she replied back. Then Marina went onto to tell her everything that happened at her Christmas party which was was more eventful and through the end Aaliyah told her about incident that happened a few days ago with Harry Potter.

" Woah wait what" Marina commented not before the train set at the station.

" You definitely fancy him." She teased and Aaliyah almost gagged. " Please, Aaliyah that's not the only time you'll be gagging" Marina went further and the dark skinned girl was thankful her blush wasn't too noticeable.

Thankfully, they arrived shortly to the Castle, and were all seated in the Slytherin table. Aaliyah sat across from Draco and next to Marina. Her eyes were set on a certain raven haired boy. Harry at least looked much healthier than before and his bruises were gone. She hoped she wasn't too obvious and Dumbledore thankfully gave no speech and the food appeared. They all ate like pigs with the exception of Goyle who was busy trying to get Pansy's attention even though her eyes were on the pumpkin pie she was devouring.

" I'd like to give a toast to our friendship even though some dislike one another. I believe the respect is possibly there," Blaise held his cup of cranberry juice in the air and everyone did the same with the hesitation of Draco not before Marina kicked him under table and he gave a low grunt.

Aaliyah tried to at least not make fun of the notion but the intent was there. Then they toasted and in the next hours they were in the common room drunk out of their minds. Aaliyah promised she'd never drink after last year at the Yule Ball where she vomited endlessly the next morning. So she stood and watched her intoxicated friends. Each are different types of drunks she's learned. Marina is the giggly type of drunk as she laughs at everything. Blaise is the singer drunk as he continues to sing ABBA songs.

Crabbe and Goyle are the clumsy type of drunks as they've fallen over like dominoes way too many times. Draco is the energetic drunk that will continue to drink. She saw other Slytherins such as Pansy and Daphne Greengrass bawling their eyes out. 

Draco beckoned to her," Come drink." She declined his offer and he made a sad face.

Even though it's hilarious to see them be this way she decided enough of when she saw Crabbe's arse. So she walked to the Owlery tower and saw all the beautiful birds asleep. It was peaceful not until she heard the least person she wanted to hear.

" Shouldn't you be in the Slytherin common room celebrating your friendship." Harry stated with sarcasm. She didn't even want to argue and just continued stare at the view of the starry night that was shown from one of the windows open.

"I was until I saw Crabbe's pale arse" she mused. Harry made a choking sound.

" I... just why did you help me?" He asked. It was a simple question that made her mind go blank.

" Look.. I don't know. I wasn't necessarily thinking that day. Just because we don't see eye to eye, doesn't mean I want to see you hurt, Potter. Even though I'm in Slytherin it's like everyone in different houses believes we're all vile."

Harry looked over at her curiously and nodded his head.

" Well all of Slytherin hates me."

" You gave them a reason to though. Ever since you chose Gryffindor over Slytherin you amplified that stereotype that we're evil or some shit. If you would've been in Slytherin I believe at least the house could be respected and not judged that harshly."

" Touché." He replied and she half smiled.

Aaliyah yawned and he noticed by the snicker that he let out.

" I guess I'll go back to the common room." She was about to leave when Harry bid her a goodnight and she looked at him carefully and did the same.

When Aaliyah walked back inside, she wasn't surprised when she saw Marina and Draco cuddled up in one of the couches. Blaise was already asleep upstairs in his own room possibly. Crabbe and Goyle were laying on the ground sleeping.

She walked to her bedroom and fell asleep as she felt the silky cloth covers and warm blankets. Then again that's when Harry's nightmares began to come into play. But then for the first time he slept well when he dreamt of a certain Slytherin girl.


	2. Murderer

HARRY POTTER POV

My lips touched hers and it felt like a magnetic force of passion. I grabbed her slim waist and she straddled my own. My eyes shot open in surprise and wonder. My breathing was heavy and my face must’ve been flush. Out of all the people, I had to dream of it ending up having to be… Aaliyah Calderon. Ever since 1st year, we’ve disliked another. I accidentally bumped into her at Diagon Alley and she fell down scraping her knees. Hagrid being in a rush to get to Gringotts I couldn’t even apologize properly. Though I tried to apologize about it that year she didn’t accept it. From that day forward, she’s made it her life at least making fun of me and disliking me like others in her house of Slytherin.

Even if we both infinitely didn’t like one another, it was difficult to not notice that she’s gotten even more beautiful if that’s possible. 

I went to get breakfast at the Great Hall, and already sat at the Gryffindor table seeing Hermione reading a book. Ron was busy speaking to Dean and Neville. I sat down next to them and decided to eat a light breakfast. 

“ Have you spoken to Dumbledore?” Hermione questioned as she continued to read. I shook my head away and wondered how she could keep her focus on reading and have a full on conversation sometimes. 

“ Have you even tried?” Hermione persisted and I rolled my eyes. Ron thankfully came to my rescue.” Mione, he obviously doesn’t want to speak about Dumbledore just drop it.” Hermione shut her book down and looked furiously at the both of us. She stood up and walked away. 

“ What’s up with her?” Neville asked and we all shrugged. 

I didn’t even feel like speaking about Dumbledore who hasn’t been the greatest help as of now but then again the Ministry is against him. He’s been MIA when I need him the most. 

I walked to Charms class even though Snape crossed my way. He informed me about Occumeclency classes that Dumbledore required for me to do. During Christmas break, I dreamt that Ron’s father, Arthur, was attacked by Voldemort’s snake, Nagini. 

I sat next to Dean as he was the only Gryffindor in the room filled with a combination of Hufflepuff and Slytherins. I tried to avoid my eyes looking over Aaliyah who was busy speaking to Marina Serrano and Zabini. 

“ Have you spoken to Ginny?,” Dean asked me. I furrowed my brows. 

“ No, the last time I spoke to her was briefly at Christmas with her family.” I replied back and awaited for Professor Flitwick to enter the classroom to begin the lesson. 

“ Do you like her?” it was imprudent of me to ask but I needed to at least know because Ginny likes him. Either way, if she’s Ron’s little sister I care for the same as if she was my own sister. 

“ No… Harry. I’m gay.” I was shocked at his words and Dean looked uncomfortable. “ I suppose you didn’t know.” 

“ I’m sorry for my reaction Dean I just assumed you liked Ginny as you two seem close at times.” I found myself saying. Dean half smiled at me. 

“ Don’t apologize, that's why I wanted to speak to Ginny, she doesn’t know and I don’t want to give her mixed signals. She deserves to know the truth even though it may be hurtful to her.” He said and I nodded. Flitwick entered the classroom and the lesson began. Even though, I kept thinking and hoping Ginny wouldn’t feel a sense of heartache. 

Surprisingly Flitwick dismissed us early and I walked alongside with Dean who then hugged Seamus Finnigan in a loving way. I smiled at the both of them. It made much more sense when I saw them leaving the restroom all flushed. 

I wasn’t paying too much attention as my mind went to rampant thoughts of Sirius, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ginny, and Aaliyah. I accidentally bumped into someone. I grabbed the person’s shoulders before they stumbled back. 

“ It seems some things haven’t changed” Aaliyah gave a snarky comment as I looked at her brown eyes. 

“ Next time, Potter, watch it.” I couldn’t even form a reply she flipped her way at my face and walked away. As classes sped by finally Hermione spoke to Ron and I. When Hermione informed me that she basically wanted to break the rules and create a club that would teach us how to do defense spells I was shocked and a bit excited. 

However, the doubt crept in as I had way too many people believing that instead of Voldemort being back I was the one who murdered Cedric Diggory last year. As we walked into the pub that we usually go to get butterbeer there were more people than usual inside. 

Then Hermione further went on to tell me that I have to address the people who’ve bothered to show up for the meeting. 

“ I… well….” I hated my timid nature at times but it was apparent as I felt everyone’s stares especially Cho Chang who I had a massive crush on last year. 

“ What Harry is trying to say,” Hermione began but I wanted them to know that I was in it 100%. So I cut her off. 

“ Look, I’m not here to tell you to join me in the fight against Umbridge but I’m here to tell you that regardless if you don’t believe me or not Voldemort is back. We need to teach ourselves how to defend ourselves if a Second War happens.” That got everyone quiet and then many decided to sign up in the pamphlet. Luna of course was the first and she gave me an optimistic smile like she usually does. 

“ What’s the name of the group?”Neville asked and without hesitation I replied back with “ Dumbledore’s Army.”

It felt prejudiced for me to do so, but I couldn’t allow Slytherins into the club especially when I found out Draco and other Slytherins had been signed up to Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad. 

For the next few days after classes ended, we found a room that kept in handy to keep us hidden from any other passerby. It was indeed sneaky even so Filch and Umbridge’s squad were even more restrictive. Everyday, it felt like I was back home with all the rules of that vile woman. I was 10 seconds late to her classroom and she gave me detention for a week. It was cruel behavior as I wrote down the sentences that sunk into my skin with pain, I must not tell Lies. 

I hadn’t even told Hermione or Ron that she’s been doing this since the beginning of last year.  
I tried to cover it with my sleeves but then I had the unfortunate seating arrangement next to Aaliyah who I’ve been avoiding really because of the dreams that continue to happen with her. I slept like a baby which I was grateful for but I didn’t enjoy waking up to have to take a cold shower immediately. 

“ What’s that on your arm” She looked over at me with concern. Before I tried to hide it she grabbed my arm gently and my heart speed fastened. 

“ Who did this to you?,” she asked and then I looked over at Umbridge who was busy helping another student. 

“ That bitch.” She said and I looked over at her overlooking her motives. Why did Aaliyah care? 

“ It isn’t any of your concern.” I drew back my hand and Aaliyah for the rest of the lesson didn’t speak to me at all. 

She could definitely hold a grudge that’s until I caught up with her in the library sitting all by herself. It was definitely weird seeing her this way without all her Slytherin friends. 

“ Aaliyah I… look I didn’t mean to say that. I just don’t want anyone to really know even my own friends don’t know.” Her pretty brown eyes looked up at mine. Then unceremoniously Ginny walked up to us with teary eyes. “ You knew!” and then she smacked me across the face. 

“ What’s your problem Weasley” Aaliyah was shocked and my face stung by the slap.

“ You knew Dean is gay, and you didn’t bloody tell me” Ginny was furious and I understood. But also Dean had the right to tell her truth but not from me first. 

“ You must be bloody blind Weasley. Everyone has known Dean is gay, it’s not something new.” Aaliyah quipped back and Ginny looked like she was going to smack her as well until I stepped over blocking Aaliyah from Ginny. 

Ginny walked away in rage and I just felt terrible. I should’ve told her but then again Dean wanted to be the one to tell her. I heard Aaliyah laughing and I glared at her. 

“ I’m sorry it’s just I really thought Weasley liked you.” Ginny did have a huge crush on me in 2nd to 3rd year but that was about it. But then she grew to like Dean in 4th year. 

She continued to laugh and I rolled my eyes. 

“ It’s not funny.” I replied back and Aaliyah smirked. “ Fine I’m sorry it’s just…. wow that was random.” 

“ Aaliyah?” Draco walked inside the library with a frown on his face. Aaliyah stayed put where she was sitting. 

“ Potter, I suppose you can leave her alone.” 

“ Draco, he isn’t bothering me. Also, Pansy was looking for you.” Aaliyah was the one to respond and Draco was not amused. 

“ Why are you hanging out with a murderer.” That was the last straw and I lunged towards Draco until Aaliyah stepped in. 

“ I didn’t murder Cedric. Voldemort did.” My voice cracked as images flashed through my mind of that uneventful night. Aaliyah glanced at me with concern and guilt. Draco looked confused. 

I walked away before I hexed that idiot. Entering the common room I saw Hermione comforting a sobbing Ginny. Ron was nowhere in sight. That’s until he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. 

“ Why didn’t you tell her.” He was enraged. I rolled my eyes at his hypocrisy. Ron knew as well that Dean is gay and was dating Seamus. 

“ Don’t act like you’re the Saint as well in this situation. You knew as well!” I shouted at the top of my lungs and I didn’t care as I stormed upstairs to my room. I slumped in bed and wished I could speak to Sirius. Out of everyone, he didn’t reprimand me and just listened. 

An hour later Ron entered the room with a guilt ridden face. He walked over to my bed. “ Look Harry ever since last year I just hate the thought of arguing about dumb shit. You were right, I should’ve been the one to tell Gin. Either way, at least Dean was the one to tell her.” 

I nodded my head and then we decided to play Magic chess just like the good old times before Voldemort hadn’t returned in physical form. 

“ I heard….. that Calderon helped you over Christmas.” 

“ Bloody hell, how does news spread so fast. Yes it’s true. Dudley and his idiotic friends decided to beat me up. Ever since the incident that happened with Dudley in the beginning of the year he’s been more hostile. She practically saved my life.” 

“ Dudley needs to get laid or something. Even though she’s in Slytherin she doesn’t seem all too bad.” Ron’s comment about Dudley made me snort and he wasn’t wrong about Aaliyah at the most. 

Even though since 1st year she’s been pretty insufferable sometimes to me, it wasn’t constant like Draco and his goons. 

“ Do you miss when you didn't know you were a Wizard when you just didn’t know,” Ron asked me and for once in my life he left me guffawed. 

I knew what meant before I knew of my parents being Wizards, before Voldemort. Then again, I was miserable sleeping in that damn cupboard. I was miserable being without him and Hermione. I wouldn’t trade that even though it all was simple then. 

I shook my head away and Ron glanced at me. 

“ I…. it was simple I won’t lie but I hated it. It was like part of me wished for something different even though I knew sometimes the good things don’t always come without complications.”

Ron nodded and then we both decided to play till we fell asleep on the floor.


End file.
